Hiei
Hiei (飛影) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series YuYu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi. Hiei's seiyū is provided by Nobuyuki Hiyama in the original anime. Hiei's English voice actors are Chuck Huber in the Funimation dub of the television series, Kirk Thornton, in the dub of YuYu Hakusho: The Movie, and James Stanley in the second movie, YuYu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report. He is called Hiei of the Evil Eye in the Viz manga. Appearance Hiei is one of the shortest characters, at only 4 feet 10 inches, not including his hair. He wears a white headband that conceals his Jagan Eye, which is placed on his forehead and has a purple iris. He normally wears a black jacket and pants, with a blue undershirt. His hair is black with a blue tint, spiked.Hiei wields a sword, has superhuman speed and can produce and control fire. Personality Hiei is a male fire demon born to a race of female ice demons . His mother, Hina, is forced to abandon him because koorime prohibit male children. Hiei is taken in by a group of thieves and learns to kill at a very young age. Throughout his traumatic childhood, his one shred of sanity is a necklace made from his mother's hiruiseki (氷涙石, ice tear stone). He eventually loses the necklace in the heat of battle. In order to find the lost hirui, Hiei acquires the Jagan . He uses the Jagan to seek out the place of his birth and learns that his grief-stricken mother committed suicide. Hiei also learns that he has a twin sister, Yukina, who has disappeared from the village. He now has another goal, to search for Yukina. Hiei typically squabbles with Kazuma Kuwabara, often insulting him.He also keeps a cold and uncaring exterior, but deep down is a loner who desires true friendship and companionship and seems to hold a certain amount of respect for all his teammates. He seems to be closest to Yusuke Urameshi and (especially) Kurama. Hiei prefers to work on his own agenda, and has a notorious reputation in Demon World. Despite this, he is very honorable and always keeps his word. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga After Yusuke claims two of the three items stolen from spirit world, he senses Hiei's energy and quickly races after it with Botan. However, Hiei has already captured Keiko, and is leading them to his lair. Yusuke and Botan arrive and are confronted by Hiei's mind-controlled slaves. They prove no match for the spirit detective, and he quickly gets Keiko back. However, she has already been cut by Hiei's item, and is turning into a demon. Yusuke fights Hiei while Botan holds off Keiko's transformation. Hiei surprisingly lacks in the fight, being caught off guard by Yusuke's impressive counter attacks. Revealing his Jagan's true form, he becomes a monstrous creature, and Keiko's transformation quickens. Hiei decides instead of killing Yusuke, he would turn him into a demon. He prepares to plunge the sword in Yusuke, but the blade is intercepted by Kurama. Kurama uses his blood to blind Hiei's Jagan eye, crippling his powers. However, Hiei is still too fast for Yusuke, and overpowers him. Yusuke attempts a spirit gun, but Hiei dodges. The blast bounces off the Forlong Hope mirror, and hits Hiei in the back, knocking him unconscious. Later, he shows up to fight the Saint Beasts with Yusuke and Kuwabara. After Kuwabara and Kurama finish their battles, Hiei faces the second most powerful beast, Seiryu. He is seemingly overpowered by his opponent's ice powers, but breaks free and kills him. When Hiei hears word from Spirit World that his long lost sister, Yukina, is being held captive by a human, he quickly races to save her. When he finally catches up to the human responsible, he proceeds to pound the man into oblivion. A tearful Yukina grabs his arm, begging him to spare the man's life. Hiei agrees, saying that he won't make the girl cry because the man is too worthless (besides, killing a human would had been a violation of his parole). Yukina asks Hiei who he is, surprising the demon, he replies that he's a friend of "theirs", meaning Yusuke and friends. Kurama (who arrived to make sure Hiei didn't kill the man, as it would have affected his own parole status, as well), asks Hiei why he didn't tell her he was her brother, to which Hiei simply replies that Yukina will be happier not knowing. Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, and Koenma are the only ones who know the truth. Dark Tournament Saga Chapter Black Saga Three Kings Saga Techniques/Moves *'Jagan Eye' (邪眼, Ja Gan, translated as Evil Eye): With his surgically-implanted third eye, thanks to the demonic osteopath Shigure, Hiei can telekinetically move objects, erase memories, and control both weaker demons and humans. It also allows him to transform into his Jaganshi form, where his skin turns green and eyes sprout all over his body. In this form, the power of his Jagan is greatly increased, allowing him to blind his foes and summon multiple dragons. Its weakness is that, if anything blinds the Jagan while Hiei is in this form, he will be completely blind. *'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' (邪王炎殺黒龍波, Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha, translated as Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave): Hiei uses his demon energy to lure the flames of Demon World and creating a dragon from them. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless the user is capable of absorbing it. Initially, it damaged his arm horribly, but Hiei has surpassed that by discovering that in order to completely control the dragon's power, and have its power at his full disposal, he had to trap it within his own being. Because it composed entirely of black, demonic flames, it completely consumes all it devours. Essentially, it sends its targets to oblivion as a result. :*'Enhanced Mode': When he traps the dragon within himself, Hiei gains a massive boost in power. :*Only Bui and Mukuro, and, to a lesser extent, Yakumo from the second movie, have been seen to be able to repel this creature. Mukuro managed to split the creature in half entirely. Sensui, using his Sacred Energy, repelled the Dragon until the two of them hit the kekkai barrier net in the Psuedo-Space between Human and Demon World and the Dragon burned out upon impacting the net. :*This technique appears to have been an infamous one, given how Koenma mentions that his father, the Great King Yama, had told him about it and that he hadn't thought anyone could actually use this technique. This infamous reputation is only reinforced when Hiei mentions how countless masters, over the centuries, had attemped to harness the power of the black dragon. None of them had succeeded. :*There is a drawback, however, in that this technique uses so much power and stamina that Hiei must sleep for a while, at some point, after using it. :*'Black Dragon Wave': During his Jaganshi form Hiei is able to release multiple dragons resulting in mass destruction and power. His first time using this move was in the second movie against the Netherworld God known as Raigō. *'Fist of the Mortal Flame' (邪王炎殺煉獄焦, Jaō Ensatsu Rengoku Shō, translated as Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Purgatory Scorch): Hiei can channel the less-powerful flames of Human World into one or both of his hands. He uses this technique to enhance his hand-to-hand combat abilities or he can use it as a flamethrower. *'Sword of the Darkness Flame' (邪王炎殺剣, Jaō Ensatsu Ken, translated as Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Sword): Rather than sustain the damage Hiei did to his arm after using the Dragon the first time, he instead channeled the flames of the Dragon into his sword. He's only used this technique as a last resort, and only twice in the entire series, apparently because he finds it offensive and completely devoid of any taste or artistry, because of the concept's association with Kuwabara. He uses this again, twice, when fighting Sensui in Demon World, but to no avail. Category:Characters